reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Spectral Soul Demon Venerable
Spectral Soul Demon Venerable was a Demon Venerable Gu Immortal from the Late Antiquity Era. He was the founder of Soul Path. Spectral Soul Demon Venerable was the number one soul cultivator and renowned in the entire world's history. He was truly invincible, a legend who dominated his era. He standing at the top of the universe, looking down at mortals plainly. He was the Demon Venerable with the greatest killing nature, among all 10 Venerables, he killed the most people. During his dark era, he made the five regions into his personal slaughterhouse. All living beings were his livestock, they had no way to resist. Appearance Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's hair was white as snow. Hundred Million Man Soul (1) Spectral Soul Demon Venerable had a thousand arms and palms, three heads, the front head had dragon horns, lion mane, snake eyes, and elephant tusks. The left head had a peach forehead, grass hair, and three flower-like eyes. The right head had a cloud fringe, lightning eyes, fire ears, and golden mouth. Full Description (1.1) Spectral Soul Demon Venerable was thousands of meters tall, his chest had reached the clouds, he was as tall as the sky, like an imposing giant. His leg resembled a giant mountain peak. He had three heads, the front head had dragon horns, a lion's mane, snake eyes, and elephant tusks. The left head had a peach-colored forehead, hair like grass, and three flower-like eyes. The right head had a fringe of clouds, eyes resembling lightning, ears like fire, and a golden mouth. His six eyes was blood-red light, it was oozing with killing intent, it had an intimidating aura. He had a thousand arms, five hundred on each side. They were dark like ink, his muscles were bulging with firm lines, oozing with demonic aura. He also had a thousand ghostly hands, each of his ghostly hand was huge like a hill, its color was dark like the depths of an abyss, terrifyingly sinister, and seemingly undulating with a dark blue light. In Dream Realm Spectral Soul Demon Venerable was a man dressed in a black robe, has bloodshot eyes and messy hair. History Part 1 Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's appearance of Hundred Million Man Soul was still deeply worshipped and adored by many people. Many mortals in Southern Border use clay to create his statue, to pray to and give offerings. Part 2 Spectral Soul Demon Venerable once said, in the huge Gu World, Dang Hun Mountain is the best at strengthening soul, and Luo Po Valley is the best at refining soul. One mountain and one valley, if Gu Master had both, Gu Master would achieve great success in the soul path, and Gu Master would be able to dominate the Gu World. Thus, Dang Hun Mountain and Luo Po Valley were the two sacred lands of soul path Gu Master. Part 3 According to Fang Yuan, in history recorded. Trade involving souls had long since existed. Because in Gu World, there were many soul path Gu Immortals. Soul path Gu Worms had appeared since the Immemorial Era, but they had never formed into a path. Only upon the rise of a certain Gu Immortal did soul path get created and flourish. That person was one of the ten venerables in history, Spectral Soul Demon Venerable. He was the creator of soul path, and had also singlehandedly pushed soul path to its peak over history. During his era, out of ten Gu Masters, at least five chose to cultivate soul path. For the cultivation of soul path, the soul was the most important resource. Souls were common Gu Refinement materials needed for the refinement of soul path Gu Worms. In order to create soul path Gu Worms, Spectral Soul Demon Venerable had engaged in massacre and slaughter, to obtain countless souls. Thus, in history, he was also known as the venerable with the most murderous nature. And because he created the rise of soul path, it also made his era filled with endless killing, it was a dark time when the world was in unrest. Because many Gu Masters and Gu Immortals cultivated soul path, they needed to kill and gain souls for their cultivation resources. Thus, during that era, the trading of souls appeared, they were undergone openly and on a grand scale. (Note : Continuation in Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable's page, history part 2) Part 4 Although Spectral Soul Demon Venerable had brought disaster to the world, it was also because of him that soul path had dominated an era. Countless soul path experts emerged one after the other, innovating large numbers of soul path methods. Despite going through Paradise Earth Immortal Venerable's era, until now, there are still large numbers of precious soul path methods that were passed down from generation to generation. Origin Part 1 Spectral Soul Demon Venerable was born in Southern Border, Xuan Ci Mountain, 100,000 years ago. Since he was a child, his grandfather had brought him to ride horses and fly kites. When his superb talent was revealed, his grandfather smiled in joy. When he became a Gu Master, his grandfather taught him personally, his grandfather taught him to handle the clan affairs, and taught him meticulously. But in the end he was annoyed with the treatment that he got from his clan and his grandfather, it was too good for him, from his perspective he don't want any of that. Thus he killed off his clansmen along with his grandfather. After he massacre his clan, he was filled with sorrow, but his face show an expression of utter satisfaction. Although it was sad at first, at last he obtained his freedom. Since then he develop this personality, where whatever annoys him, he will start killing. Part 2 Spectral Soul Demon Venerable have pitiful childhood, due to righteous path teaching, his mother was killed in front of him, which made him had other understanding towards "kill", and due to his father also was killed, made his personality become more distorted, for that reason he become unreasonable. (Note : continuation progressed towards origin part 1, where his grandfather start taught him personally afterwards) Grey Memory Spectral Soul Demon Venerable obtained food path true inheritance from "Rank 8 Beastman Gu Immortal". He using the food path true inheritance, he created the "Soul Devouring" method. He could steal the cultivation memories and experiences of others. After so many years of accumulation and development, his attainment level in all other paths, including formation path and wisdom path, are at least great grandmaster. Expertise Raw Trivia * Spectral Soul Demon Venerable's main cultivation path was soul path, his soul path foundation was so deep that it had reached the limits of a material state. References Category:Characters Category:Venerables Category:Male Category:Human Category:Gu Masters Category:Demonic Gu Master